<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Line Drive (Into Your Heart) by snick_snack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463505">Line Drive (Into Your Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snick_snack/pseuds/snick_snack'>snick_snack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coach/Parent au, M/M, baseball AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snick_snack/pseuds/snick_snack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth Eisner is a rising star in professional baseball when he suddenly decides to take a year off.</p><p>Seteth is surprised to find the professional player coaching his daughter's small town middle school baseball team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth watched the moving truck sitting in the house next door’s driveway all day. The angle from his window hadn’t let him see who was going in and out of it, but he already didn’t care for them. They had had loud music playing all afternoon, disrupting his day off. </p><p>“Dad, if you’re so interested in them, just go say hi.” Flayn said from the couch, poking at her old Gameboy system. </p><p>Seteth let the curtains fall shut, turning to look at her. “I can’t. I have nothing to offer.” </p><p>“You don’t have to make them anything, dad. They’re just people. I’m sure they’d like to know their new neighbors.” Flayn flicked the power button on the side and put her Gameboy on the table. “I’ll go with you! Maybe they have a kid my age!” She got up and went to the door to put her shoes on.</p><p>“We really shouldn’t bother them. They’re busy moving in.” Seteth tried to get to her sit back down and go to what she was doing before. He didn’t want to introduce himself to them yet.</p><p>“Maybe they’d like help?” Flayn already had the door open and was one step out. </p><p>Seteth sighed and followed her. “At least put on your jacket, Flayn!” </p><p>The front yards of both houses were separated by a line of hedges, neatly trimmed on his side, poor maintained on the new neighbors’ side. Seteth took great pride in maintaining his lawn and garden. Of course, the neighbors might as well, they just hadn’t had a chance to clean up. And it would be difficult at this time of year, anyway. </p><p>The old man that had previously lived there had finally passed, a quiet, lonely death. He had been waiting for a sale sign to pop up in the yard, but it never did. As far as he knew, the man hadn’t had any family or anything. No one ever visited him. </p><p>Putting that aside, he followed Flayn around the hedges. She skipped happily across the concrete up their driveway. </p><p>Glancing inside the garage, he noticed a large man with a braid lowering a couple boxes against the wall. The rest of the garage was fairly empty, just a few other moving boxes stacked around. </p><p>“Hello!” Flayn greeted, startling the man inside. </p><p>The man turned around, a stern look on his face. It softened when he saw a young girl standing in his garage door.</p><p>“Well hello there.” He walked up to her. “I’m going to guess you’re one of my new neighbors.” </p><p>“My name’s Flayn! This is my dad!” Flayn pulled her father up next to her. </p><p>Seteth frowned at the man. He looked a little old to have a child like Flayn was hoping. If he was a father, he was probably close to becoming a grandfather. </p><p>“Seteth.” He offered his hand.</p><p>The man shook it, gripping hard. “Jeralt. Pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>“We hope you will enjoy our neighborhood. It’s a… quiet… place.” He tried to emphasize quiet, as the music was still very loud. </p><p>“I’m sure it is.” </p><p>“Are you moving in alone?” </p><p>“Nah, my boy’s inside setting up the furniture. He’s better at that interior design stuff than me.” Jeralt let out a deep chuckle. </p><p>“How old is he?” Flayn asked excitedly.</p><p>Jeralt laughed at that too. “He’s a bit old for you, kid.”</p><p>A teenager then. Just what he needed. The kid was probably going to come home late and yell in the street with his friends. Seteth tried to keep the disgust off his face.</p><p>Never mind that his own daughter was nearing her teenage years. She was a sweet girl and surely wouldn’t be like other teenagers. </p><p>“Well, if you’ll excuse us, we should get going. We have to cook dinner for the night.” </p><p>Jeralt just nodded and let them go. </p><p>Back in their house, Seteth went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. He heard the television turn on in the living room, the sound of baseball coming from it. No doubt Flayn was watching that game again. </p><p>A few months ago, the Enbarr Eagles had been part of the World Series. They had been the favorite team of Seteth’s late wife, and so had become the family’s favorite team to watch. They were always among the highest-ranking teams in the league, becoming a regular appearance at the Series. </p><p>Last year, an upset had happened in the other part of the league. A young team, lead by a young man, having only been in pro ball for three years, overtook the reigning champion, landing them the second spot for the World Series. The Remire Wizards had taken the league by storm.</p><p>Of course, Flayn had been glued to the television during the games. She always had her mother’s love of the game. Seteth watched with her, of course, but he didn’t get as excited about it. It was just something to enjoy with his daughter. </p><p>The games had been very close. Seteth had had to lecture Flayn on her language a few times throughout.</p><p>But it came down to the seventh and final game of the Series. Both teams were tied up in the final inning. The Eagles were pitching, having already taken their turn at batting for the inning. No one had expected the Wizards to make it this far. </p><p>Bases were loaded. The stands were on the edge of their seats. Flayn, and even Seteth, were barely breathing. </p><p>The young leader of the team, a man with dark hair and dark eyes and “Eisner” written across the back of his jersey stepped up to the plate. The previous two years of his career had given him quite the reputation already. He was a man who could hit anything. He wasn’t know for his power, but he could place the ball wherever he wanted on the field. </p><p>Eisner was on the plate, bat down sharing a glance with his teammate on first base. A subtle nod was exchanged and he raised his bat over his shoulder, taking his stance. Seteth had always thought he had a strange stance, but that never seemed to affect his batting, seeing as he had one of the highest averages in the league now. </p><p>The first pitch landed comfortably in the catcher’s mitt. An easy strike. Eisner didn’t flinch at all, keeping his eye contact with the pitcher. He barely looked to be breathing. </p><p>The second pitch came. The catcher once again closed his glove around it and the umpire called a ball. Eisner didn’t move. </p><p>Eisner hadn’t missed a pitch all series. He’d barely had any strikeouts the whole season. There was no way he’d allow himself to strike out in the final game of the World Series.</p><p>And he didn’t. </p><p>The third pitch came, straight down the middle. A fastball reaching around 90 miles an hour. </p><p>The crack of Eisner’s bat rattled Flayn and Seteth to their bones. Flayn had jumped to her feet at it and watched eagerly as the ball soared far over the field. Seteth might not be the most knowledgeable about baseball, but that had to be a home run. A grand slam.</p><p>It landed in the crowd, far over the centerfielder’s head. The Eagles could do nothing but watch as the Wizards on base all ran home. </p><p>When Eisner crossed home plate, he was tackled into the dirt by his teammates, drinks being poured over his head. The stands cheered. Flayn sat back on the couch, in awe. </p><p>Ever since that game, she had become obsessed with the Wizards. She had spent her allowance on a new cap she wore to every neighborhood or church game. She talked nonstop about the man who’d led the youngest team in history to victory. </p><p>She had copied the recording of the game onto a dvd so she could watch it whenever she wanted. And she watched it all the time. Sometimes twice a day. </p><p>Flayn had always been decent at baseball. Her mother and her used to play catch and go to batting cages all the time together. She had even coached her tee ball team. But after that game, she had been putting in more practice. She wanted to make the team at her middle school now that she could try out. </p><p>Winter break would be over in a few days, and baseball tryouts would start that same week. Seteth had heard through the PTO grapevine before the winter holidays that the previous coach had been fired for some reason and they had yet to find a replacement. He hoped they had found once since. He’d hate for his little girl’s dream to get crushed before it even began. </p><p>“Flayn, pause that game and come eat dinner!” He called to her, setting a couple plates down on the dining table. </p><p>He heard her sigh heavily, but the television fell quiet and she came into the dining room. He was glad they could still share this even as she was getting older. Even all she wanted to talk about lately was baseball.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>art: https://twitter.com/_seteth/status/1236168213165158406</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth stood in front of the office, tapping his foot impatiently. This new baseball coach was supposed to have arrived thirty minutes ago. He checked his watch. Thirty-three minutes ago. </p><p>When his sister had asked him to do this tour, he had reluctantly agreed. He didn’t have much else going on in his office. It was only the first day back from winter break. </p><p>Finally, he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. A young man with dark hair was walking toward the office, tapping away at his phone. He was much too old to be a student at the middle school but seemed too young to be a parent. </p><p>He was also far out of dress code. Seteth frowned at the ripped jeans and t-shirt reading “Faerghus University Baseball” across it. This had to be the man he was waiting on. </p><p>“Good afternoon.” Seteth greeted, trying to put on a less irritated face. “Can I help you find something?” </p><p>The man looked up, a blank look in his eye. Something about him looked familiar, but Seteth couldn’t place it. In a town like this, it was easy to know someone’s face but not know their name.</p><p>“I’m the baseball coach.” He said, tucking his phone away in his pocket. “You the secretary?” </p><p>“No. I’m the high school’s guidance counselor. You may call me Seteth.” He extended his hand out to the man. </p><p>He had a strong grip. “Byleth.” </p><p>“Well, Coach Byleth, if you’ll follow me, I’d be more than happy to give you a tour of the school.” He opened the office door for him. </p><p>The man starred at him for a moment before stepping in. </p><p>“Now, this is of the office. Our principal’s and vice principal’s offices are through this hallway. I’m sure you remember Rhea from your interview.” The man didn’t respond to his introductions. “Anyway, let’s… see the athletic facilities.” </p><p>The man remained quiet through the walk towards the gymnasium. He seemed to be examining the tile floors closely. </p><p>“So, do you play for Faerghus University?” It wasn’t too far from their town. It wouldn’t be strange for an injured player to drive the distance here. </p><p>“Used to. Graduated a couple years ago.” </p><p>“What position did you play?” </p><p>“Usually pitcher. Third batter.” </p><p>“I’ll admit I don’t know much about the technical parts of the game, but my daughter is quite enamored with the sport.” </p><p>The finally got to the gym doors and Seteth held it open again for him. Byleth stepped through, eyes sweeping across the facility.</p><p>“All of our coaches offices are through this door at the back.” Seteth lead the way again, unlocking the door for him. “Your desk is the one that’s empty.” </p><p>Byleth ran his hand across the old wooden desk. He’d been given an old computer and an email like any other teacher or school support person. Seteth couldn’t tell how he was feeling about this position or this school at all. His face hadn’t moved at all since he introduced himself. </p><p>“Where’s the field?” He finally asked. </p><p>“Just out the back.” Seteth lead him toward the coaches’ back door and out towards the track. “Our middle school baseball program has struggled the past few years, so some of the equipment we have is old.”</p><p>Byleth just shrugged. “You play with what you got.” </p><p>They crossed the football practice field to come to a shed next to the practice baseball field. “This is the field, and this is the shed with the baseball program’s equipment.” Seteth took in the ball field as Byleth did.</p><p>He didn’t come out here very often, but it had been neglected over the past few years. The old dugouts were beginning to look their age, the roof on the visitor’s side starting to sink a little. The fence surrounding it had many holes, and the net behind home plate was more of a rag than anything.</p><p>“This is sad.” Was all Byleth said as he unlocked the gate to the field. “They play games on this?”</p><p>“I hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten.” Seteth muttered to himself, following the man. His daughter was supposed to play on this field? “Ideally, they play on the high school’s field, but the high school team rarely gives it up.”</p><p>“I see….” Byleth hummed for a second, clearly taking stock of the damage. “I’ll clean it up.” </p><p>Seteth rose an eyebrow at the man. He was sure he’d realize that would be harder than he thought once he got ahold of the budget numbers for the program. </p><p>“Thanks for the tour, man.” Byleth said, moving towards the dugout. “I’ll be seeing you.” </p><p>Seteth nodded and left the man to it, walking across the fields back to his own office. </p><p>The middle and high school buildings were separated by their sports fields. Due to the size of the school district, most students knew everyone in their year from the time they started school. Several of the high school teachers would cross the fields for advanced middle school classes, or the middle school teachers would come to assist with other sports for the high schoolers. </p><p>Seteth found it nice, being so close to his daughter’s school, but at enough of a distance she couldn’t complain about him breathing down her neck. </p><p>He did find dealing with teenagers exhausting, especially the ones who insisted they didn’t need school and would just work at their family’s business after graduation. They just wouldn’t listen. And the boys who insisted football would carry them through the rest of their lives….</p><p>Seteth got back to his office, sighing at just the thought. He spun his chair to look out the window, over the sports fields. Coach Byleth was still out there, pulling things out of the shed. He hoped this man would look after his daughter well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad!” Seteth startled when his daughter practically tore open the passenger side door of his old sedan. “You’ll never guess who the new baseball coach is!” </p><p>“Coach Byleth? I gave him his tour today.” Flayn could often be excitable but this was a bit much even for her. </p><p>“Byleth Eisner!” She threw herself down in the seat, tossing her bag in the back seat. “The Byleth Eisner!” </p><p>Eisner. That name rang a bell. </p><p>“That player you put up on your wall?” </p><p>“The player from the World Series last year!” Flayn gushed.</p><p>Seteth paused for a moment. Why would a famous player barely in the height of his career come to their small town to teach middle schoolers baseball? Of course, he wouldn’t say that in front of his daughter, who was clearly starstruck. She started going on about all the advice he’d given her and the other kids as they tried out. </p><p>Before too long, they pulled up into their driveway, tucking the car away in the garage, and Flayn ran off to her room.</p><p>“Don’t forget to do your homework, sweetie!” Seteth called after her. He heard her muffled reply and the clatter of her books and equipment on her floor. </p><p>Seteth went to make himself busy in the kitchen, working on preparing the meat he’d set out for dinner. Flayn was always hungry after her practices. He turned on some mindless show to fill the background while he cut the vegetables. </p><p>Ever since his wife had died, he always felt the house was too quiet. His wife had been bright and radiant. And loud. He had loved it, though. Flayn was growing to be a lot like her. Loud in her passions and sweet to everyone. </p><p>Just as he was beginning to get emotional about her, he was startled, again, by a loud bang in his backyard.</p><p>He rushed outside to see what was going on. </p><p>The backyard wasn’t too big, but it was big enough for him to have put a tin shed all those years ago when they’d moved in. He just kept his yard tools and mower in there, so it didn’t get touched much this time of year.</p><p>He walked over to it, almost stepping on the ball that rolled away from it in the dead grass. He bent down to pick it up and look it over. It looked almost brand new.</p><p>“Hey, man, can you toss that over?”</p><p>That came from the fence he shared with his new neighbors.</p><p>He turned to see Byleth popping his head over the fence, a lazy look in his eye. He was wearing the same shirt as earlier, but now a ball cap sat on his head. </p><p>“Byleth?” </p><p>“Oh hey, you’re that counselor guy who gave me the tour.” He offered him an awkward smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Seteth, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Seteth was a little stunned. He thought that man yesterday said his son was living with him. </p><p>“So can I get my ball back?” </p><p>“Oh, yes, of course.” Seteth met him at the fence, handing the ball over. “I thought an older man lived here….” </p><p>Byleth thought a moment, blinking slowly. “You probably met my old man. He’s cool.”</p><p>“When he mentioned his son, I assumed….”</p><p>“That I was a kid? Yeah, happens a lot. Dad looks young.” Byleth tossed his ball up to catch it in his worn glove on his other hand. “I’m not, obviously.” </p><p>“You still live with your father?” Seteth wondered aloud. If this was the same famous baseball player, surely he could afford his own place. This wasn’t a bad neighborhood, but it wasn’t the best either.</p><p>And if he wasn’t, the coaching salary he was getting wasn’t low enough he couldn’t afford his own small apartment. </p><p>“For now. We got some stuff going on.” Byleth dismissed that almost immediately. He didn’t seem to be much of a conversationalist. </p><p>Some stuff. He wondered what that could possibly mean. </p><p>“Well, I must get back to making dinner. Flayn will be wondering where it is soon.” Seteth turned to leave, looking over his shoulder to see Byleth was back in the middle of his own yard, just tossing the ball up. </p><p>He hadn’t been back here in a few days, since he’d met the man next door, and now, looking over the fence, they’d set up a net of some kind back there, and some other equipment. Seteth didn’t know what many of them were, but it was obvious they were into the two men living there were into their sport. Or at least Byleth was. </p><p>Seteth slid the back door open to see Flayn sticking her finger in the pot of food he was simmering. She jumped back when he clicked the door shut loudly. Guiltily, she wiped her hand on the rag he had in the sink.</p><p>“What were you doing outside, dad?” She asked, moving away from the stove. </p><p>“Talking to our new neighbor.” </p><p>“That man with the funny beard next door? Is he nice? He seemed nice.” </p><p>“No, his son.”</p><p>“The boy that’s around my age?” Her eyes lit up.</p><p>“He’s not your age, sweetie. He’s an adult.”</p><p>Flayn frowned and sat at the table. “Aw…. Is he still nice?” </p><p>Seteth contemplated saying that it was her new baseball coach, but given how excited she was earlier, he thought against it. He knew how much he enjoyed a few brief hours away from the kids he worked with. Byleth would probably feel the same. </p><p>“He seemed alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shorter than I'd like but hey we're setting a stage~ </p><p>Anyway, hope you all enjoy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth was usually one of the first faculty members to arrive at the school. He had to be available for students in their free time, but also had his own work to be doing before he spoke to any of them. </p><p>Today, however, his car wasn’t the first vehicle in the lot. </p><p>There was a motorcycle sitting there, in the edge of the teacher parking area. As far as he knew, none of the teachers in the middle or high school rode a motorcycle. Unless one of them had bought it over the winter break, but he doubted it. </p><p>Seteth hugged his daughter goodbye for the day and watched her walk into the middle school. He knew she liked to hang out in the library and wait for her friends to arrive while reading. </p><p>He turned to go into his office, glancing over the sports fields as he did. They were empty, as they were every morning this time of year. He let his gaze drift towards the practice baseball field, seeing a green machine sitting in the middle of the field. </p><p>Perhaps Byleth had left out some equipment yesterday. It was careless, but the equipment was old, so maybe it wouldn’t matter. He doubted anything they had would work anyway. </p><p>Without thinking about it, he found his feet carrying him over towards the field. As he approached the fence, he saw Byleth finally stand up from behind the machine, wrench in hand. </p><p>Before he could say anything, Byleth looked up and saw him. He offered a strange smile, again, not reaching his eyes. </p><p>“Seteth. Can I help you?” He tossed the wrench into the dirt and brushed his knees off. </p><p>“I just saw the machine out.” </p><p>Byleth nodded. “Yeah, the thing’s old and busted. So, I’m fixing it.” </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Pitching machine. I’ll need it to, since I won’t get an assistant coach.” Byleth sighed. “Can’t teach eleven kids to hit by myself.” </p><p>Seteth nodded, not knowing how it was to deal with so many kids all at once. The closest he had ever got was Flayn’s last birthday party. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” </p><p>Byleth shrugged, moving to unlock the gate and let him in. “I’m used to early mornings.” </p><p>Seteth watched him move across the field again, picking up the wrench and tucking it away in a tool case. He still didn’t quite believe what Flayn said last night about him, but when he was saying goodnight to her, he took a real look at the life size poster of the player she idolized on the wall. He had to admit, he really did look a lot like him. </p><p>It wasn’t unheard of. People were mistaken for others all the time. The thick leather jacket and baggy winter pants hid most of his frame so he couldn’t even match that to the photo.</p><p>Of course, that didn’t explain the same last name. Or first name. </p><p>“You look like you have a question.” Byleth said, suddenly back in front of him.</p><p>How had he snuck up on him across the crunchy grass and dirt? </p><p>“My daughter. Flayn. Yesterday she said—”</p><p>“Flayn’s your kid?” Byleth smiled again, but this time it was warmer. “She’s a good one. Excitable, though.” </p><p>“Yes, she certainly is.”</p><p>“She seemed a bit starstruck with me.” Byleth laughed a bit, leaning up against the fencing next to him. </p><p>“She believes you’re a professional baseball player.”</p><p>“That’s because I am.” Byleth reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone. He flicked through a few things on the screen before turning it around to show Seteth.</p><p>It came up to the Wizards’ site, showing Byleth’s photo third down from the top. He looked different in uniform, but the facial expression was the same, as well as the hair and shape of his face.</p><p>“Why….”</p><p>“I told you. My old man and I got some stuff going on. Coach insisted I take this next season off.” Byleth tucked his phone back away, that far away look coming back to his face. </p><p>Seteth wanted to ask, but he heard the echoing of a school bell in the distance. He’d accidentally spent all his free time out here. </p><p>“See you around, Seteth.” Byleth offered him a smirk and went back to the old machine, kicking the metal. </p><p>He heard him mutter something to himself before prying open the front panel. He would leave him to it.</p><p>Seteth walked back to his office, head down, thinking about what Byleth had said. He finally got to his office, unlocking the door, and dropping his bag on his desk. He sat down and pulled out a stack of papers he needed to finish up today, staring at them. </p><p>He found himself on his computer, open the Wikipedia page on a certain new baseball coach. </p><p>“Byleth Eisner, Born in 1993 to Jeralt and Sitri Eisner, is a professional baseball player for the Remire Wizards.” He read through the early part of his life, as written on the webpage. Byleth had grown up in a small town near the west coast. Other than a few titles he’d won as a child, the early life section of his page was rather empty.</p><p>His college and professional life was nothing he hadn’t heard Flayn talk about at the dinner table either. Nothing that would clue him in as to why Byleth could possibly have come here.</p><p>“Now this is new.” Seteth sighed, hearing the voice at the door. He turned to see Manuela leaning against his door frame.</p><p>“Good morning Manuela. Can I help you?”</p><p>“Oh, no, I just came by to see how you were doing.” Manuela peered over his shoulder to see the screen. “Oh, he’s cute. Why are you on his Wikipedia page?”</p><p>“He’s our new middle school baseball coach.”</p><p>Manuela nodded. “I’ll have to introduce myself to him, then.” She winked at him. Seteth just glared at her back. “You need to loosen up, Seteth.” </p><p>Seteth clicked off the page, bringing up the school’s page again. “I have actual work to do now.” </p><p>“Well, don’t let me stop you. Just don’t forget we have that meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>Seteth waved her off and sighed in relief when she left. Manuela was great at her job, but she sure knew how to hit every single one of his nerves. Just as he began to pick up his papers to look through, a knock came to the door.</p><p>It was a student this time, one of the seniors no doubt coming to talk about scholarships with him. He invited the student to sit down, and pushed his curiosity and suspicions down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My favorite sports comic, Check Please!, ended today and im sad. It's so good.</p><p>so baseball </p><p>enjoy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how strange he seemed, the kids seemed to really like Byleth. Every time Seteth came to pick up Flayn up from her practice, she and the other kids were all crowded around him. </p><p>In the few weeks he had been here, he had fixed up the field. It was almost as kept as the high school team’s. Somehow, Byleth had fixed the holes in the fencing and the roof that had been caving in on the visiting side’s dugout. Seteth couldn’t figure out how he’d done it. The school certainly hadn’t given him the money to.</p><p>Seteth sat in the stands, waiting for the practice to be over, watching his daughter step up to the plate. </p><p>One of Flayn’s friends, Felix was one the mound, pitching. From what he knew of the boy, he was grumpy and tended to only care about one thing. The two of them had been on the same team since his wife had put Flayn in baseball. </p><p>Flayn was the next batter. She had always had issues getting the ball out of the infield, despite always dragging Seteth out to the batting cages every weekend. </p><p>His gazed drifted to Byleth, who was crouched behind the plate, catcher’s mitt on his hand. The batter in front of Flayn took the plate, his stance a little wobbly. Seteth couldn’t make out the words, but he knew Byleth was correcting him. The boy’s feet stopped shaking and his elbow raised. </p><p>Felix pitched the ball, something easy to hit, and the boy hit it, dropping it in the outfield. He cheered, and Byleth waved him to first base. </p><p>Seteth took a seat in the old bleachers as Flayn stepped up. Perhaps this man could help his daughter actually hit the ball. He wasn’t much help himself, having never played the sport. Her mother would have had much better luck teaching her. </p><p>Byleth didn’t spend much time correcting her stance, and Felix gave her a ball. She swung and missed, the ball hitting Byleth’s glove. He said a few words to her. She nodded to him and moved to hit the ball again. </p><p>The next pitch she did hit, but it landed just beyond the line between second and third base. Byleth waved her to first base despite Flayn’s shoulder’s falling. </p><p>There weren’t many batters after Flayn, but Seteth stayed to watch the rest of them. It was a small school, so he’d watched all these students grow up next to his daughter. </p><p>Byleth called an end to practice, the kids heading into the dugout together, chatting away. He stayed on the field, cleaning the plates off.</p><p>As he moved to third base, he caught Seteth’s eye. He raised his hand in a greeting.</p><p>Seteth was about to say hello to him, but one of the children came up to him, asking him about something. Whatever the kid told him brought a brief smile to his face. </p><p>They hadn’t spent any time together, except the occasional wave hello from across their shared fence or across the parking lot, but Seteth was certain he’d never see the man come close to smiling before. </p><p>It was sweet.</p><p>Flayn came out of the gate then, waving over her head to him. He got up off the old bleachers and went to her.</p><p>“Hi sweetie. Did you have fun?” He took her bag from her shoulder. </p><p>“It was okay.” She was still deflated. </p><p>“What did your coach say to you?” </p><p>“He just said to keep practicing. That once I got a feel for it it’d be easier.” She pouted a little, climbing into the car. Clearly, she didn’t care to talk about it anymore. </p><p>Seteth let it drop. Flayn was good about coming to him to talk when she needed or wanted. </p><p>Perhaps he would talk to Byleth himself. He was known for his batting in the league, so he must have some advice for him to help his daughter with. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he hoped he could catch the man outside long enough to talk. </p><p>--- </p><p>Saturday morning came, and Seteth stood at his back window, watching Byleth toss a ball in the air just to catch it again. It was barely eight in the morning, and he’d been out there for over thirty minutes. </p><p>Seteth finished off his couple of morning coffee and set the mug in the sink. He slid the door open, shivering in the morning cold. His fluffy pajama pants and robe did little to shield him from the wind. </p><p>“Coach Eisner.” He called over the fence. </p><p>Byleth turned around, that same weird blank look on his face. “You’re not one of the kids.” He said.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Seteth wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. </p><p>“The kids call me that.” Oh. </p><p>“Well, you do coach my daughter.” </p><p>Byleth just stared at him. Right. He came over here for a reason. “I wanted to speak with you about Flayn.” </p><p>He walked over to the fence, folding his arms over it. He was wearing short sleeves, and save for his glove, nothing on his hands. How could he stand to be out here in the cold like that. </p><p>He was waiting again.</p><p>“She was upset yesterday.” </p><p>“About batting, right? I don’t understand why. She does well.” </p><p>“She doesn’t agree. She’s been upset since practice ended.” Seteth frowned. “I was hoping you would know something I can do to help her.” </p><p>Byleth was quiet for a moment, thinking. “She’s really not bad. But just have her do practice swings. It’s more about—”</p><p>“Hey, kid, who are you talking to? We gotta go.” </p><p>“Yeah, dad. Just a moment.” Byleth called over his shoulder. He turned back to Seteth. “I’ll be back late tonight, but we can talk more tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Seteth agreed, watching as Byleth disappeared inside his own house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the wait, this chapter just did want to cooperate with me.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seteth kept an eye on the back door of his new neighbors for hours the following day. Flayn was still sulking in her room, so he was free to stand at his backdoor and watch for Byleth to emerge. He had even turned on a cheesy baseball movie to try and lure her out but so far it hadn’t worked. </p><p>Byleth didn’t seem like one to laze about on a Sunday. Every day since the Eisners had moved here, it seemed he was outside at the crack of dawn with a baseball. Perhaps he and his father had had car trouble on their trip back.</p><p>As he stared out the back door, Flayn finally emerged. She was still dressed in her pajamas, but her hair was combed and done in her favorite style. He could forgive the pajamas.</p><p>“Are we going to church today?” She asked.</p><p>“Do you want to? It’s a little late now.” The sermon would have already started. </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>“Okay.” Seteth wasn’t too excited to go to church either today. He had too much to ask his daughter’s baseball coach. </p><p>If he ever showed up. </p><p>Flayn took a spot on the couch and stared at her phone while the movie he’d turned on played on mute in the background. At least she came out of her room. </p><p>Seteth set to washing the dishes he’d let pile up over the weekend, as a way to stealthily watch for Byleth in the back yard. </p><p>He ended up not showing up that day. Around dinner time, Seteth made a point to walk by his house looking for that old pick up truck his father drove. There didn’t appear to be anyone home. </p><p>He would just have to wait until tomorrow, it seemed. </p><p>---</p><p>Monday morning, Seteth arrive early as usual, dropping Flayn at the middle school before parking his car. Byleth’s motorcycle wasn’t there yet. Of course, he wasn’t need until after school, but the past several weeks he’d been here even earlier than Seteth. He wondered what he’d been getting up to during the day with no kids to coach.</p><p>As Seteth was grabbing his bag from the backseat, he heard the roar of his motorcycle coming up the teacher’s parking lot. </p><p>Seteth waited for him to park his bike, watching as he slowly removed his helmet. Byleth didn’t seem to have noticed him yet. After waiting for a moment as Byleth swung a couple bags onto his shoulders, Seteth coughed loud enough to carry over the few spaces between them.</p><p>Byleth looked up. His face looked the same as ever, except there seemed to be a slight tiredness he was trying to keep hidden.</p><p>“Seteth.” Byleth sighed. “Sorry. Dad and I had some stuff come up. It ended up taking the weekend.”</p><p>Seteth cut off the snide remark he was about to make about tardiness and absences at the tone of his voice. It was slight, but something had happened over the weekend it seemed. </p><p>“We can talk about Flayn later then?”</p><p>“Sure.” Byleth readjusted one of the bags. “I have to go finish some things on the field. See you.” </p><p>Seteth let him go and ended up in his own office, watching Byleth rake through the dirt and pull up old wood from the visiting dugout. He wondered what could have possibly happened to take both Byleth and his father away for the entire weekend. Byleth had seemed sure they would be back late Saturday. </p><p>It wasn’t his place to ask, really, but curiosity burned at him. </p><p>Around lunch time, Seteth looked up to see Byleth sitting alone on the bleachers, a sandwich next to him, and his phone pressed to his ear. It was hard to make out his facial expression this far away, if he was even making one, but the way he held his shoulders betrayed that it was not a good phone call. Perhaps something was going on with his real job. </p><p>Something told Seteth to go out and talk to him. Seteth gathered his own lunch and slipped out the doors to the baseball field.</p><p>"Coach Eisner." Seteth greeted.</p><p>Byleth's head slowly raised to look at him. He'd gotten off the phone as Seteth made his way across the grass. </p><p>"Seteth."</p><p>"I'm sure Rhea wouldn't mind if you ate with the other teachers." Seteth stood at the foot of the bleachers. He'd come out here on a whim with no plan to actually talk to him.</p><p>"I prefer to eat out here." </p><p>"May I ask why?"</p><p>Byleth glanced down at the seat next to him. Seteth took that as a hint to join him.</p><p>"I just prefer to be around a baseball field." Byleth looked out over the field. "It's easier than being around others." </p><p>Seteth figured he probably wouldn't get anymore out of that. So he opened his own lunch and began eating. Byleth returned to his own sandwich. </p><p>If he was at home on a baseball field, why did he take time away from his major league career? As far as he knew, Byleth had no injuries or other issues that would keep him away. His coach had just mentioned "personal time" in that interview. </p><p>He knew Flayn was estatic to have her idol come to their small town and teach her baseball, but Byleth hadn't come here for her. He had come for some other reason. </p><p>Byleth sighed next to him, setting the half eaten sandwich down again. He pulled his phone back out and stared at a random number in his call log. Byleth face didn't change much, keeping that same neutral face he always had. The only thing that gave away his upset was that heavy sigh.</p><p>Perhaps he had come to get away from a bad breakup. He hadn't know Byleth was in any kind of relationship, given that Flayn was obsessed with him and talked about every facet of Byleth's life she could have found. But maybe it was a secret relationship. Celebrities were known for keeping their relationships private at times. Maybe that had drove the other person away.</p><p>Byleth locked his phone again, moving to set it on the bleachers in front him.</p><p>As he reached forward to set it down, it rang, playing some modern pop song Seteth had heard briefly on the radio once before he could change it. Byleth almost dropped the phone in his attempt to answer it.</p><p>"Hello?" Byleth voice was much quieter than it typically was, and he was always quiet.</p><p>Seteth couldnt make out the voice on the other line.</p><p>"Mom."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE! Life got kinda crazy for a bit. I expected to write more while i was recovering from surgery but that didn't happen lol. I was busy with other things (mainly Xenoblade and Pokemon. my two weaknesses.) But I'm working on getting back into writing. I'll try to update again soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I miss baseball....</p><p>Feel free to follow me on Twitter @snick_snack_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>